The curse of Forest and Clay
by Kabato
Summary: When Kagome gets seriously jealous of Inuyasha and Seshomaro's growing relationship, the pair will have to kidnap Kouga to calm her demonic fury.please review
1. Chapter 1

i don't own Inuyasha

this story is going to be a Inuyasha/Seshomaru and Kagome/Kouga

* * *

It was almost night, Inuyasha was limping home. His boby was hurting so much after Kagome sat him, and sat him, and sat him, and just continued to sat him. He didn't understand whatis wrong with the girl. Miroku looks up from the food he was eating to see Inuyasha. "Inuyasha what happened? Why are you hurt? 

Inuyasha grunted, "just ask Kagome "

"Inuyasha tell me what happened? Sango came in also.

Inuyasha tells them everything he remembers from the yelling to being pounded on the ground.

Sango looks sad, "Inuyasha did you tell Kagome to go back to her own time?"

Inuyasha glances at Sango, he did not like the way she was twisting everything he was saying. "No, I told her that after we defeat Naraku, she can live her own life"

Everyone agreed Its true Kogame has been speading way too much time in this era, she deserves to live her own life.

Sango moves closer to Inuyasha "The thing is Inuyasha, Kagome told me that ever since she started coming to this time her life in the mordern world has become worse.

Darn it "That is exactly why I am saying that she needs to spend less time here"

Sango went and sat down next to Miroku "You are not understanding me, that school that Kagome goes to... the student have become mean".

Inuyasha could not understand what Sango was driving at. "People are always mean, plus Kagome knows how to defend herself"

Sango didn't want to say it so she gave Inuyasha hints, "Her grandfather has been making stories about how Kagome has many horrible deseases which is why she cuts school all the time"

Now Inuyasha was really confused, "I don't see what is wrong she can go back and say she is cured"

Miroku could see what Sango was trying to say but could not see how Inuyasha could not get it. Inuyasha had a pretty much bad childhood. "I see what Sango is trying to say, Imagine this Inuyasha if people said that you had some sought of horrible desease do you know who would be your friend"

Inuyasha looked away from Miroku, He hated it when people reminded him of his past. 'People refused to be his friends when they learned that he was half-demon, even his own brother Seshomaro abandoned him'

Sango stood up and walked to a nearby garden there. It was not really a garden because there was no one to water the plants. The plants depended on nature to met it's need. Humans are not like that we need people. "She gave up her entire world to save our, we are the only people she has"

Miroku pleaded to Inuyasha, "The people you spend more time with they become like your family"

The past is the past, If he had learned to stand on his on two feet so can Kagome. "Look here Miroku, Kagome is not alone she has her own family that love her"

Sango silently replied "Her family have learned to live like she is not there"

'Don't compare this like his relationship with his brother' (inu)

Sango yanged one of the plants and smelled it "Her mother is married with a baby on the way"

'Kagome was always loved by her family' (inu)

The flower smelled beautiful, no matter how many times you take one they always grow back beautiful as ever. With people they came back with a little piece chipped off. "Sota is a teenager, living his own life getting his first crush"

'It is not the same' (inu)

Sango crushed the beautiful flower and let the sweet smell cover her hands.

'With more time Kagome has spend here her family have come to see her as a distant relative.'

' At least they acknowledge her, His own family saw him as a disgrace' (inu)

Inuyasha could not be persuaded.

Sango went out for a walk. She wished that Inuyasha would be with Kagome the same way she was with Miroku.

Inuyasha didn't like how the entire gang was making him feel guilty. Inuyasha loved Kagome very much it is just he could not imagine being intimate with her. 

Inuyasha was deep down a demon and he was not sure how Kagome would take to that.

* * *

Kagome went on to class. She could hear people whispering about her. Recently there had been rumors going on about her. 

"You know that girl is sick," a woman told the other.

"I heard that she got this horrible disease from sleeping with people," the girl whispered back. She is definitely a slut they both agreed.

Kagome was use to talk like this. It all started soon after her grandfather died and her mom remarried.

She was now going to have a baby. Sota did not seem that worried, Kagome was happy.

There were times she felt no one cared. Everyone looked like a happy family, Kagome would observe from the well.

Her mother had asked her to move there so the baby would have his own room. The baby was a boy named Hatona.

Kagome knew her mother meant well because at school, when the kids were being mean, she offered to have her transferred to another school.

Kagome would not have that; it would mean she would have to move.

She did not want to be away from Inuyasha, he was her entire world.

She was able to convince her Mom that things were not as bad as it seemed.

**Class is over**

As she was walking home, a group of students crowded her.

The classmates usually just made fun of her at school. _- One time this girl gave her the wrong notes, more like the wrong information to study and she failed a test. _

_Another time she ran into Kato, he pointed to her and started calling her names. _

_He started talking on how he had slept with her. _

_'They had never slept together' _

_How she would cry like a bitch when he would fuck her. _

_The tears that were stating to fall only emphasized on how she was a pathetic moron. _

_She looked up at Kato; He looked back defiantly, daring her to oppose what everyone considered truth. _

_T__he worst was when she would catch Sota, in tears after an altercation in school or another. _

_He would brush it off, but she knew he held some resentment. _

_He always seemed too happy to have her gone. Like he wanted her to never come back.- _

Now the students were closing in. "Hey Kagome how are you doing" one person asked, reaching for her.

"I am fine, I have to get home," she pleaded pushing the boy away.

"Come on stay here, we only want to have a little fun" The boys moved in and trapped her in the alley.

Kagome closed her eyes. 'I wish Inuyasha was here'

"Kagome, Kagome" He said testing her name, "Just do us this one favor and we will let you go"

"Just let me go!" Kagome thrust furiously.

'She did not own these bastards anything'

When she pushed up against one person, she felt something that made her grasper with fear.

"What do you say you satisfy our needs and we will let you go?"

Kagome stared at the man frozen. 'She could not understand…' refused to register what was happening. "Kagome, do you know what a blow job is?" Kagome looked up her eyes trying to deny she knew such a thing.

The way her body tensed and she was shaking told what her mind would not accept.

'They had to be joking'; 'There was no way'

"Hey, don't be terrified" he cajoled her; his hands were on her shoulder, massaging her.

"You would only have to do me" He pushed her shoulders down.

When he found resistance, he looked up angrily. "Look we are being generous, or would you prefers we take turn…"

Kagome was on her knees.

The boy pulled his zipper down.

He forced himself into her mouth.

He thrust furiously without caring how she felt.

He stopped for one second and Kagome was able to catch her breath.

"You own me $20 dollars Matt", the guy said to his friend.

Kagome could feel vomit coming up.

'This… was just a bet' Kagome tried to pull away.

The person pulled her head back in and used both hands for his mist ration.

"Tanake com on take pictures"

Kagome was dizzy, crying, and out of breath.

She tried to remove herself from this world.

The clicks of the camera made her stay there.

With each snap, she felt more pieces of her trapped away.

The person thrust a few more time and come.

Kagome drifted away, even if she tore the pictures, her soul was not going too freed. 'She was trapped in her saddest moment'

All she waited for, was to be rip into pieces and hopefully forgotten.

Kagome let herself sleep, 'I will go stay with Inuyasha until…'

It would be a long time until she had a happy picture to replace those.

No way was she going to spend the gap it took in this world. The students were surely going to ostracize her, for an agonizing long time to came.

"Look she is passed out", Kato smirked to his friends

Matt came behind Kato "I would love to have a piece of her."

"Don't try it she is my Bitch"

The boys looked like they were going to fight each other

Troy trying to keep the peace said," Hey you could go ahead and come with the pictures"

Troy, Matt, Kato, and Zach grinned at each other.

The boys could not wait for Kagome to came back to school, they were going to have so much fun with her.

Maybe after a few tries Kato would let the others try a go at her.

The only reason he did this was because the guys did not believe that he had been with her.

That bitch, all she had to do was keep her mouth shut and not try to deny anything. If she allowed herself to be his girlfriend, no one would ever touch her.

Kagome stared at the beautiful sunset. Inuyasha came behind her.

_"Hey in no time at all we should have all the jewel shards" he triumphantly declared. _

_'Inuyasha is that what you think bought me here' the answer made Kagome hold her thought _

_"Yea I am glad" she said happily. _

_They looked at each other smiling. 'when he smiled she her happiest' _

_" You have been working a long time Kagome, You deserve a break"_

_Kagome sat down on the grass and patted the space next to her for him to sit._

_'What she deserved was to be with Inuyasha'_

_"Don't worry about me I am fine" Kagome reassured Inuyasha._

_"After we defeat Naraku you can go back to your world," Inuyasha said._

_"Don't you care about me Inuyasha" Kagome asked._

_"You deserve your own life" he said matter of fact._

_He looked away guiltily, "You have given us so much of your own time", and He looked at her eyes. "Your family must miss you"_

_Kagome got up it was not because she did not believe Inuyasha cared for her._

_She had the times Inuyasha would defend her and protect her to dispute what he was saying._

_It was for the mere fact the she had given up everything and did not even have his heart__, that finished Kagome._

_'Inuyasha you jerk I could care less about this world'_

_Inuyasha came towards her trying to comfort her._

_"**Sit boy!** 'the jewel shard is that what you think bought me here'_

_**Inuyasha sit** 'This world can rot' **sit**_

_'everything is either eaten or killed' **sit**_

_'you are the only thing that is there' **sit**_

_I only care about you, "**sit! sit! sit! sit! sit! sit**!"_

_Inuyasha cried out he had never gotten so many sits from Kagome._

_He lifted his head from the ground pleading for her to stop._

_'She was not worried he would be fine he always is.' _

_Kagome's eyes were cold and uncaring._

_Please Inuyasha, forget about the jewel shard, look at me, collect the broken pieces of my heart instead._

_She could not stand to unravel in front of him._

_When she left, he did not bother running after her._

Kagome wondered if Inuyasha would want to see her again. 'He is probably mad at me, but he will forgive me like he always does'

* * *

When Kagome come to, she walked home slowly. Her entire life in tatters.

Sota opened the screen door to see his sister coming home.

"Hey Kagome how are you" Sota reached out to hug his sister. Kagome ignored the embrace and gave him a quick, "fine, what is for dinner"

Sota knew his sister faced a lot of bulling, he would hide his own bruises and scratches he got at school. 'I don't want Kagome to worry about me on top of everything else'

With a weak smile he said, "we are having boiled broccoli and chicken" There Mom had began cooking 'soul food' since she married Principle Mathews. Yea the guy was her principle at school. That's why she was not kicked out of school for missing so many days.

Kagome gobbled down the food, then afterwards went to the well.

Sota watched his sister from afar. He knew his company would not be welcomed. 'Kagome was always unhappy, the only time Sota would see Kagome remotely happy was when she went to see Inuyasha' Sota tried not to be jealous but be happy for his sister instead.

Kagome sat down in the well for awhile. She could not believe what had happened. She wanted to tell someone, knew that she should tell her mom. Kagome felt dirty and ashamed. She knew that the moment her mom heard what had happened she would make a big deal and everyone would know about it.

Kagome stayed in the Well for awhile. She had explained to Sango that she would come back in 4 days. The second day was not even over.

Sango is a true friend Kagome reflected.

_As Kagome was runing away from Inuyasha she had bumped into Sango._

_"Kagome why are you crying" Asked Sango concerned._

_"Inuyasha doesn't love about me, all he cares about are the jewel shards"_

_Sango placed her hands around Kagome " I am sure that's not true. Inuyasha cares for you deeply. He has more than a few times risked his own life to save yours."_

_"I know it is just that sometimes I feel like he only cares about me as a friend. I want him to care much more."_

_"He does" Sango said sure of herself._

_"You are the only woman in his life" Sango reassured Kagome_

Sango was right Kagome was the only woman Inuyasha cared about.

Kagome went on to sleep

0000

The next morning Kagome didn't bother going to school. Around noon She used her jewel shards to travel to the feudal time.

Kagome went back to the feudal era. When she came out of the well, she rushed towards Inuyasha. She did not care anymore why Inuyasha wanted to be with her. Even if he only cared about the jewel shards she just wanted to be with him.

some where else...

Naraku run at break neck speed.

He had Rin on one hand and when he sported Kagome he kidnapped her too.

For some time he had intense desire to be with Kikyo.

Onigumo's heart still beat for Kikyo.

Inside the castle

"Naraku put me down" Kagome yelled

"Lord Seshomaru help" Rin shouted from the top of her lungs.

"Shut up both of you" Naraku had had it with the yelling

He dragged the unwilling prisoners down a corridor.

He stopped on a nearby cell and threw Rin in "You better shut up or I will give you a reason to cry" He responded to Rin's attempted cry fo help.

"Naraku What do you want with me, leave me alone" Naraku ignored her and carried her to a room. The room had a bed, a few chairs, and a table.

There was a closet, but it was closed. When they entered the room, Naraku blasted the roof and trapped the exit.

"Listen here wench the only way out of here is through that closet door"

'Why is he telling me this?' Kagome wondered.

"So don't have any thoughts of escaping this room through my room"

'Naraku's room is through that closet'

Naraku grinned. "If you come in this room I will assume that as an invitation to be with you"


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

sparkangel thanks for your review (; it made me happy

* * *

skip skip skip this part if you want, I just needed to fill the page

* * *

The entire gang is dragged to April and Dr. Fin show. 

"It's time to finalize this , lets go" Dr. Fin said

everyone sat down

Dr. Fin: Inuyasha for what reason did you refuse Kagome?

Inuyasha: I allready mentioned it, I can't imagine being intimate with her.

April: And why did you drag her to your time?

Inuyasha: I didn't drag Kagome, she came of her own free will

Dr. Fin: Thats' false there have been numeral times where you made her came with you

Inuyasha: Exactly what contract did I sign saying I have to be with Kagome

April: And if you knew you had nothing to give Kagome you should not have taken anything fom her?

Dr. Fin: Those times you where together you had to have known in the near future she would expect more, Why did you encourage her?

Inuyasha: I did not encourage her!

April: And thats' a straight out lie

Dr. Fin: Are you saying for a fact that you did not know what was going on with kagome?

Inuyasha: I just found out about her being kidnapped and I am going to rescue her. The whole "people thinking she is sick" is entirely her grandfather's fault.

Grandfather: I was just making excuses for her to be out of school.

April: And you could not say she had a cold?

Grandfather: I suppose I should have

Dr. Fin: Kagome's folks did you have something to say?

Kagome's stepdad: I honestly did not know what was going on.

Kagome's Mom: You have to believe us.

Kagome's stepdad: We are willing to donate $ 3 for every review submitted and have the proceeds go to Inuyasha. (Meaning every reviewer get $3 for any review they submit.)

Inuyasha graspers "I get all the money"

Kagome's stepdad: No what I meant was that the money will go to The Inuyasha Show.

000How this will work000

Now you will need to specify where you want the (your)money to go.

Kagome's Grandfather: I will take the money and give it to Kikyo to disperse it since she has nothing to lose (being dead and all)

We will start with the little ones and then move up.

Dr. Fin: We will address the needs us they became known to us that a fact.

Rin- I am hungry and lonely please send me cookies($1)

come on Hanna go on, Naraku usher's a reluctunt Hanna forward - I... want a fog cleaner ($3) so Naraku can see what his enemy are doing (blushes) um... that is see what they have planned against him and such. (face turns redder)

Sango: Kohaku little brother what do you need

Kohaku: if its not too much new clothes please. a shirt ($2.99), a pants ($4)

Sango: You have to work with your budget just one thing.

Kohaku: well there is this pajamas ($4) which look nice.

Shippo: I want potato chips(50cent)

Jaken: I would like a GPS($75) tracking system so I will never lose Lord Seshomaru.

Looks over at Lord Seshomaru and gets approval, Jaken's heart melts and his wearing a silly grin.

Sota: Time Machine($500) I wish none of this ever happened. >cries

Kirara: a brush ($1)

Kagome was able to send her cat to try and get her what she needed after Sota was too tramatized to do anything

Kagome's fat cat: a baseball bat ($3) Watch out Naraku he he

ps if you thought the entire dialog was a waste of time at least send Rin some cookies. >':

* * *

Naraku had a smirk on his face, "If you come in my room I will see it as an invitation" 

Kagome felt something crawl down her neck. "want you? you discust me"

Naraku slapped her

"Get on the bed!"

Kagome just looked at him not moving.

Naraku took her hands and painfully dragged her to the bed.

' I can't believe this is going to happed again'

Naraku reached under the bed and pulled something out.

Kagome took that chance to try to excape, before she could reach anywhere...

She felt a cord being wrapped around her right foot. 'I am really trapped'

Naraku looked up and his eyes turned from a bloodthirsty red to an intense light blue.

"Come here I have waited a long time to be with you"

" No! stop, No!" Kagome pleaded.

She could imagine Naraku forcing himself on her.

Hands snaked up around her shoulder and hugged her tightly.

A chilled voice pleaded "Stay with me "

Kagome closed her eyes and waited for the worst.

Nothing happened.

Kagome stood very still 5,10,15 minutes passed and nothing.

Next thing She heared was a snore. "He fell asleep, He fell asleep"

Kagome could not believe it. 'She was so scared" She started laughing and tears escaped down her face.

Naraku turned and snuggle closer to her. A word espcaped his lips, spoken tenderly "Kikyo"

* * *

Inuyasha got up in the morning after hearing Shippo making a lot of ruckus. 

"What is the problem" Inuyasha grabbed the little fox and demanded.

"Inuyasha Kagome been kidnapped", "You have to help"

Inuyasha got up and arranged his clothes.

Crunching down, "tell me exactly what happened" Inuyasha asked.

'He still felt guilty for trying to chase Kagome away', 'He had wanted to go to the modern world to see her, but didn't know what to tell her"

Shippo looked at Inuyasha "Well… there was Naraku, Kagome was coming out of the well and he grabbed her.

"What do you mean he grabbed her" Inuyasha's outburst was a good sigh for Kagome but not for him.

"why didn't you try to protect her" Inuyasha questioned the shacking fox.

"I did, I did but it happened so fast." , "Before I knew it he had her" Shippo pleaded for Inuyasha to understand.

Inuyasha patted Shippo's head. "It's Okay, you tried your best"

'It was really his fault, he should have gone after Kagome" (inu)

Shippo wiped his tears away. He knew that since Inuyasha knew what happened everything would be all right.

"All right what is all this noise" Miroku asked as he entered the room.

"Kagome has been kidnapped" Shippo informed everyone including Sango who just came in.

Miroku looked at his friend and said, "Let us came with you there must be some way we can assist you in rescuing Kagome"

"Plus Naraku still has Kohaku" Sango supplied

Inuyasha pulled the curtain down and told the group, "Fine, do whatever you want, but I am not slowing down for anyone"

As they were leaving Miroku went to Sango. "Where were you last night"

"I just went out for a walk" Sango replied irritated.

" Out for a walk the entire night" Miroku replied not believing her.

"Are you saying you don't trust me, I never question you when you are always flirting with those girls"

"Come on you guess you are running behind" Shippo yelled at Sango and Miroku.

* * *

000 how Rin got kidnapped 000 

In the feudal time Rin was jumping up and down. She didn't know why, she was just happy.

Jaken looked at the girl and nodded his head. "Stop this jumping, stand still" He told her

"I am just having fun Master Jaken What is wrong?"

"You are making a lot of noise and disturbing Lord Seshomaru" Jaken pointed.

Rin looked from Jaken to Seshomaru who looked deep in thought.

He had the staff of heads and was suppose to give it more juice.

It was peaceful he didn't particulary mind the girl's jumping.

Rin looked worried at Seshomaru

"Is there something the matter Lord Seshomaru?"

Seshomaru didn't look at Rin. "Nothing that concerns you" He got up, he needed a break.

"I am going for a walk Jaken, look after Rin" Seshomaru told his loyal servant.

Rin looked dismayed and Jaken ashen

" Lord Seshomaru where are you going, Jaken asked. But he was already gone.

Jaken turned to Rin and showed her who was boss

"Now listen here wence I am in charge and there won't be any jumping"

"Yes Master Jaken" Rin sat down, she was bored. A tune came to her head and she started humming to it.

* * *

Seshomaru walked slowly. 

He was not going anywhere. He just needed to be alone to think

Lately he has been thinking of finding someone to mate with.

The desire would be so strong that he would find himself running to the privacy of shadows to relieve himself.

Seshomaru reached a clearing which was away from Rin and Jaken.

He took one hand and started massaging his ---.

It felt good

He pumped it up and down

He used a tree to lean on so he could do a better job.

He started moaning.

There was little pre--- coming on.

He closed his eyes and tried to think of someone. It always come back to Inuyasha

Inuyasha was right there next to him.

He was roughing him up and he(Sesh) was moaning like a ---.

They got down on the grass and Inuyasha was on top of him and he(sesh) was on the grass lying on his back

Inuyasha bit his hardened nipples. Seshomaru pinched his nipples and the pleasure intendified.

Now on the ground Seshomaru spread his legs apart and stick a finger in.

It hurt a little but he liked it rough

He got a finger in the finger inch by inch

He didn't want to rush himself, Seshomaru could imagine Inuyasha preparing him with sweet toture.

He felt himself opening up

He took the finger out and slammed 3 fingers in.

It hurt like hell. But that's just the way Inuyasha would force his--- in.

Seshomaru bit his lips and continued

His body finally gave out and allowed entree.

Seshomaru took his finger out almost completly and snuck them back in.

He got up and went on all fours with his fingers still in.

When he got himself ajusted he went on to massage his negleted ---

He could see Inuyasha slamming inside him and him yelling for him to go harder.

He hit his sweet spot and moaned inuyasha's name.

He didn't yell his name even though he wanted to.

He whispered Inuyasha's name, panting and near the point of exhaustion.

Usually he would come about now, but he needed something more...

He felt his hands on the grass trying to look for something, a branch? anything he could use.

He looked up when his hands found something, It was that tool that Jaken used for fire.

His --- was burning

He limped to the tree and sat down.

He spread his legs up in the air and used the staff of heads.

He moaned and groaned as Inuyasha --- his abused ---

He finally came

...much later he realized that if Jaken didn't have the staff of heads then Rin was left ungaurded.

Seshomaru dresses quickly and goes back to the camp.

There was a think fog around the place, Seshomaru covered his noise.

Seshomaru went directly inside the fog.

When he got closer he realized that it was Naraku's miasma.

'no! Rin'

Rin could not be in danger

So like Naraku to show up when you least expect it.

He took out his tokijiin to clear much of the smoke away.

As the miasma cleared somewhat, Seshomaru found himself deserted.

The place was empty, no one there.

Rin his beautiful Rin was being kidnapped while he seshomaru was... damn you Inuyasha, damn you Naraku

'Naraku will die! I will make him regret the day he was born'

Seshomaru's face was stern. he put away his sword and turned toward the direction the attact seemed to have started from.

He didn't see any blood on the ground, which was good.

If Rin was hurt he would be able to smell the blood from a mile.

'Naraku is evil, Rin is problaly very scared'

>sighs

'Naraku you better not hurt her!'

* * *

Naraku walked out of the room, leaving Kagome fast asleep. 

Onigumo was still hugging her close, as much as he could untill his puppet body disinigretated.

He had been able to create a puppet for Onigumo's soul to occupy. The puppet body served its means but after 2 hours it would crack and fall apart, sending Onigumo back to the reccess of Naraku's mind.

If his plans were to work he Naraku will be able to create a real body for himself and become one.

He hated to always have to depend on his incartations, especially Kagura.

They were just as evil as him and with each second they would be scheming on how to kill him.

He had noticed that Kagura been acting weird lately but he would just let it pass.

He would have her get used to the warm weather so when winter comes she would rush to his side for a little warmth or the threat of being send out in the cold.

It was better than having her deppressed and just sitting there planning his destruction with each breath.

He had learned with time that people needed something to live and something to die for. At first it looked like you just needed one.

There were things people can do for you if youthreaten their life,they would do unspeakable things to make sure they lived, but for that same reason they would find ways, to disobey you to save their lives.

Now when someone just came at you with no desire to live, just to have you done with then you are dead.

The reason why Inuyasha always failed to kill him was not because he couldn't.

He would risk his own life trying to save Kagome but you would notice that he would try to preserve his own life also; it at those moments that Naraku is able to excape.

* * *

As Naraku was walking down the corridor he heard humming. 

He tryed to move close to hear the tune but with each step he took he heared less and less.

He could barely see the little girl but could imagine her frightened.

Rin sat down, the place she was in was cold and lonely.

She got up and moved to the farthest part of the wall.

Seven steps later her nose hit the wall and she turned around.

Rin tapped her foot against the wall and hummed all the songs she could remember.

Images flooded her mind, good memories with each tune she hummed.

She knew there was no reason to be scared, She had faith that Lord Seshomaru would come to her rescue.

Rin heared other footsteps, which she didn't make, coming towards her.

She could tell they were a man's probably the person who kidnapped her and Kagome.

She inched herself closer to the wall hoping the man won't notice her.

Which was stupid since she was still humming, not as loud as before but still loud.

She was making sounds trying to keep herself calm and her heart was beating with each step the man took.

* * *

thankyou for reading please review or at least send Rin some cookies($1). 

You get $3 with each review you submit.

Later.


End file.
